


Different Choices for Wynonna Earp

by EJShadow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJShadow/pseuds/EJShadow
Summary: Different choices from Season 3 and beyond based on the characters from Wynonna Earp. I own nothing.There will be Wayhaught, Wyhaught, Wyndoc, Wyndolls and other ships.This story picks up from the start of season 3, with Wayhaught scenes, and an angry Doc.How is Wayhaught after the wife and kissing scandals? How are Wynonna and Doc after the birth of Alice Michelle? What does this mean for Wynonna and Dolls? What is Bulshar up to? What about Bobo del Ray and the rest of the revenants?Come along for the ride, and all will be answered.





	1. The aftermath

Nicole sat up and looked to her right. Waverly was sound asleep and looked every bit as sexy asleep as awake. Nicole couldn’t quite believe that this is where she was, lying next to woman she had loved since she first laid eyes on her. The woman who made her blush and smile uncontrollably at their first meeting at Shorty’s. The woman who made her heart skip a beat every time she smiled at her, the woman her took her breath away when she first kissed her. 

Nicole smiled at the memories. Her heart swelled, and her cheeks flushed. Waverly the person everyone loved, wrapped up tightly under her 4 blankets and extra blanket; was her girlfriend, the person she got to wake up to every day. Waverly really was everything to her, even with the curse, and supernatural events that came with loving Waverly. She was worth it, and more. 

Nicole couldn’t help but sneak another look at Waverly, blissfully unaware that Nicole was watching her. Waverly’s breathing even, and deep, ‘I could just watch her sleep forever’ Nicole thought, as she laid back down, content. She knew that she needed to get up for her shift, but she hated leaving Waverly. 

How her life had changed since she first arrived in Purgatory. It all felt like such a dream, and at times over the past few months, Nicole couldn’t quite believe that Waverly was her girlfriend, that she was fighting revenants, and her in addition to her normal daily Police duties, was her life. It all felt so surreal but so right. 

Until the last few weeks, where everything started to spin out of control. She had a huge fight with Waverly, and it was entirely her fault. Nicole couldn’t believe she had kept the DNA results from Waverly, she knew she had meant well, but Waverly was right. She shouldn’t have kept it from her and trusted that Waverly could handle the results. 

Then she got bitten by Mercedes and very nearly died. Her estranged wife came running, and Waverly kissed Rosita in a hot tub whilst drinking champagne. Wynonna disappeared, and time had to be reset to get her back, then Wynonna and Doc killing the Sister Wives, and baby Alice was born, and flown to safety. 

Nicole didn’t even know where to begin, in processing it all. Her head and heart ached, over everything that had happened. But she was so glad that Waverly was still by her side, and although she was exhausted by last night’s conversations, she honestly felt that they were back in a good place. 

She begrudgingly got of bed and headed for the shower. She knew that Wynonna would be training, and she wouldn’t be disturbed. ‘If only Wynonna trained more often, Waverly and I could have some more private time.’ Nicole thought as the warm water rolled off her. She loved Wynonna, but she could as annoying as hell as well. Her timing was the worst, but Nicole smiled to herself, ‘I would love to return the favor one day.’  
Nicole returned to a still sleeping Waverly, she bent down to kiss her goodbye. Waverly suddenly knocking Nicole back onto the bed. “Geez, you scared me half to death, Nicole,” Waverly said panting, her breathing slowing back to normal. “I was just trying to kiss you goodbye, I’m due on shift in 30 minutes,” Nicole grumbled, as she tried to get up. She was fighting a losing battle because Waverly had her by the waist and she wasn’t letting go, not that she was putting up much of a fight. “No…” Waverly said, “I’ve only just got you back” and gave Nicole the biggest pout, the one that Waverly knew Nicole couldn’t resist. “I know baby, but it’s my first day back, and I can’t be late.” Waverly continued to pout. “So you're married…” Waverly said, without a hint of anger, “and you kissed Rosita in a hot tub…” Nicole answered, reaching for Waverly. Kissing her tenderly, “… but the makeup was good.” Nicole finished. Waverly blushed, and smiled shyly “Yep, the best.” Kissing Nicole back, and then letting her go. She knew how much Nicole’s work meant to her. Nicole standing quickly, she knew that if stayed in bed any longer she wouldn’t leave. 

“Are you coming back after your shift?” Waverly asked suddenly feeling insecure, seeking reassurance. Nicole bent down, kissing Waverly, “Of course. I’ll just drop in at home to feed to Calamity Jane, and then I will come back. Bye” Nicole said, leaving quickly before Waverly could pull her down again. “Bye” Waverly replied to Nicole’s back as she successfully made it out of the bedroom. 

Waverly got up and walked to her window and looked out. She could hear Wynonna from the barn, ‘surely they aren’t still training?’ She thought, she looked back to her now empty bed and smiled because just a little while ago, her and Nicole had been sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the thought and breathed a sigh of relief. There were many times she thought that would never happen again. 

When she woke this morning and Nicole wasn’t next to her, she immediately started to panic. They had talked and talked last night, going through everything that had happened, and what they wanted for their relationship. And then they ‘made up’, and yep, make-up sex is the best. But when Nicole was gone, she thought ‘maybe it was all for nothing’, her insecurities immediately jumping up at her. 

Then she looked around and heard the water running. She then knew that Nicole was in the shower and breathed a sigh of relief. Nicole hadn’t got cold feet and left her. ‘Maybe everything will be ok’ she thought as she snuggled back into her blankets. 

Waverly suddenly shivered. It was cold standing there staring at an empty bed, reminiscing. She grabbed her boots and a coat and went to see Wynonna. Things had been different between Wynonna and Doc since baby Alice had been born. 

As Waverly walked closer to the barn, the huffing and puffing got louder, and she secretly hoped that they were training because she didn’t want to walk in on them, not that Wynonna didn’t deserve a little payback. It’s just there are some things you didn’t need to see your sister doing. Typical of Wynonna and Doc lately they were training. Waverly let go the breath she didn’t know she was holding. They stopped when Wynonna had noticed Waverly.

Doc made a quick escape. Doc had been standoffish and angry since Alice was sent away. More than usual anyway. He barely spoke most of the time, except for granting and groaning. He was angry and channeling his energy into training and killing revenants. They all knew he wasn’t angry at them per se but angry at the world. In a few short weeks, he had lost his immortality, killed the Sister Wives, put Bobo in the well, had a baby daughter, and then she was sent away. 

He never knew he could love someone so much, and to lose her just as quickly as she came, filled him with rage. He knew that Wynonna made the right decision to send her away, a decision he knew he didn’t have the courage to make. He knew that Alice would have a great life with Gus, free from the curse, but he wasn’t thinking of her, only himself. But it didn’t stop him from focusing on all he had lost, his selfishness out front and center. 

So, he was angry and socked in cigarettes and whiskey. It didn’t help that Wynonna seemed to be coping better than him. It only added to his anger. Their training was hard, fast and relentless. He only slept when he was totally worn out and drunk enough to pass out.

Wynonna turned to Waverly after watching Doc leave the barn. “He doesn’t talk anymore, and only touches me when we are training,” Wynonna said, leaning against the window ledge, after noticing that Waverly had just let out the breath she was holding. ‘I bet she didn’t know what she was going to walk into’ Wynonna thought, a smile filled her face, ‘only fair’ she concluded, before coming back to Waverly standing in front of her. 

“His lost and his angry, Wynonna.” Waverly answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Yeah well, I lost her too, you know!” Wynonna snapped back to Waverly, even though she knew Waverly didn’t deserve it. “I know, I know. Just give him time. He's not very good with emotions and feelings, you know that.” Waverly replied, not taking Wynonna’s snap personally. 

Wynonna couldn’t help but laugh “Yeah…” “So, what’s up for today baby sis?” Wynonna asked, taking a sip of water, wishing it was Whiskey. Waverly smiled, she secretly loved it when Wynonna called her ‘baby sis’. “I thought we could go the station and research Bulshur…” Wynonna groaned “… and then tonight go to Pussy Willows and see if any of the revenants know where he is.” Waverly finished, knowing full well that Wynonna loved the second part, even before she had finished saying it. Wynonna’s smiled said it for her, “Whiskey and shooting, yep!” Wynonna answered standing up to leave the barn, Waverly countered “just don’t Earp it up, Wynonna!” Wynonna replied with one finger salute over her shoulder as she left the barn.


	2. Pussy Willows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Everything belongs to Wynonna Earp.

As Nicole got to the rooftop opposite Pussy Willows, she saw Waverly already in position. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. “Hey cutie” Nicole whispered, “Hey baby” Waverly answered snuggling into Nicole’s arms. Nicole looked down and not seeing anything unusual for a dark alley. “Wynonna’s still inside?” moving to stand next to Waverly. “Yep. Same with Dolls. Doc and Jeremy are also in position.” Waverly said, feeling for her gun, a serious tone in her voice. She knew that Wynonna would be drinking, and letting loose, it almost always happened that way with this place. 

Waverly shuddered when she thought of how Wynonna used to work here, just to survive. Waverly felt a deep sense of guilt for judging Wynonna for all of those years she was away. Waverly thought she must have been living a great life, and never once thought of how it was in reality, and what Wynonna had to do just to survive. Not that Wynonna ever spoke about it or wanted any sympathy. That was Wynonna. She always did what needed to be done, no matter what the personal cost. Waverly admired her, and she also knew that she would do whatever she needed to do to protect Wynonna, just like Wynonna had for her.

Nicole, sensing a change in Waverly “hey, are you okay?” Nicole, asked, voice full of concern, giving Waverly that look. The one full of love, and without judgment. “Yeah, I was just thinking about Wynonna,” Waverly replied, nudging Nicole, letting her know what her words couldn’t. Nicole nodded and seemingly understood. 

“How long has she been in there?” Nicole asked, getting worried. Knowing that the longer Wynonna was in there, the drunker she would get. “A few hours,” Waverly answered. “I can’t believe we are back here, of all places.” Nicole continued, remembering the last time they all were at Pussy Willows. ‘Aphrodite’ Nicole giggled to herself. ‘Yep, that was…interesting.’ Nicole shook her head and refocused on the ground. 

“She knows what she’s doing in there?” Waverly, asked Nicole, somewhat skeptical. Nicole being as diplomatic as usual “Ever since her and Doc gave the baby up, she’s been determined.” Nicole answered, not taking her eyes away from the alley. “She’s properly Drunk” Waverly continued, “So drunk” Nicole answered. 

Waverly refocusing replied, “Wynonna don’t Earp this up.” More to herself than Nicole, both getting ready because they could hear gruntled voices getting louder.

The revenant ran around the corner, Waverly shot before Nicole could. It clipped his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Wynonna rounded the corner shortly after, “What that the Dragunov, nice!” Looking up to Waverly and Nicole, “Soviet Precision, you barely grazed him.” Nicole said, knowing that of the two she was the better shot. “So cocky” Waverly answered flirting with Nicole “so confident.” Was Nicole’s reply leaning in, to kiss Waverly, only for Wynonna to interrupt. “Yo, PDA, focus!” The broke apart only to see the revenant being put down by Dolls, immediately behind Wynonna. “Yo, Wynonna focus!” Nicole yelled back. Just one time she would like Wynonna to not interrupt, but ‘she was probably right this time though’ She thought fairly. 

She was brought back to reality when Wynonna and Dolls went chasing after another revenant. Waverly and Nicole packed up their gear and texted Wynonna that they would meet her at the homestead, knowing the revenant had run in the direction of Jermey and Doc. 

That revenant was easily held up by Doc, with Jeremey more a distraction than anything else. Wynonna shot him with Peacemaker, taking the groups tally for the night to four. Dolls said, “I’m beginning to think the revenants don’t know where he is.” Referring to Bulshar. “Well, he has to be somewhere.” Wynonna snapped, she was really getting sick of chasing Bulshar, it had been 19 weeks already. Patience wasn’t her forte’. Doc answered, sensing the change in Wynonna, “We’ll get him.” Reassuringly, although it was clear that none of them actually knew how they were going to do that.

Nicole, woke to her phone ringing the next morning. “Hey…” She answered sleepily, barely awake, but she quickly sat bolt upright, hearing Nedley’s serious voice. “What?” was all she said. Waverly woke to see Nicole, looking very worried and sounding serious on the phone. “I will be right there,” Nicole said, searching for her clothes. “Baby, what’s up?” Waverly asked concerned, “umm have you seen my belt?” Nicole asked looking everywhere for it. “Nicole, stop. What is going on?” Waverly, said, as she had gotten out of bed, and was now holding Nicole’s belt, which was on the floor next to her clothes. Nicole, stopped briefly, looking at Waverly when she touched her, “Umm, there was an incident at Pussy Willows last night.” Nicole answered distractedly, putting on her belt. “Yeah, I know we were there, remember?” Waverly answered still not understanding why Nicole was so serious.

“No, no. Something else. Nedley just called, I have to go.” Nicole said, rushing out the door. “Okay, can I help?” Waverly still concerned. “Yeah, actually. Wake Wynonna and meet us there.” Nicole answered, before heading out the door. Waverly, did not which she was most worried about, Nicole or waking Wynonna just after sunrise. ‘Hopefully, Wynonna will get to shot something at least’, Waverly thought as she found her dressing gown and headed for Wynonna’s room. 

Wynonna grumbled all the way to Pussy Willows, even though Waverly had made her coffee and offered to drive. “I’m driving!” Wynonna replied, and true to Wynonna they arrived at Pussy Willows in record time. “I can’t believe we are back here again!” Wynonna said, slamming the door. Waverly seriously doubted that the location had anything to do with her mood. They were meet by Nedley, who looked odd in a scarf. “What the hell Nedley!” Wynonna asked, “What?” Nedley answered confused, Wynonna was part of the police department. “Your scarf, did you forget you were in Purgatory?” Wynonna asked sarcastically, “I’m going for a new look.” Nedley answered. Looking pretty confident, and pleased with himself. Wynonna rolled her eyes sarcastically.

“Wynonna,” Waverly said, not quite ready to referee between the two most stubborn people she knew. “Right, what gives Nedley, it's barely daylight.” Wynonna said. Clearly, not impressed with the early wake-up call, and Nedley's scarf did nothing to help. Nedley nodded swallowed hard, “umm yeah, well there was an incident last night, and umm we are going to need everyone's to help.” Nedley replied. 

There was something about the way he said it, that made her take him seriously. ‘Nedley could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I’ve never seen him like this’ Wynonna thought, “Yeah ok, we’ll take a look” Wynonna said before stepping around him to walk into Pussy Willows. Just before reaching the door, “Umm, girls, you better brace yourselves.” Nedley said, before turning his back and walking back to his vehicle. Wynonna and Waverly looked at each other, nodding before walking in.

Waverly and Nicole, both looked around the room. The daylight was pouring in through the windows, but it did nothing to dispel the darkness and horror of the scene in front of them. There were countless bodies over the floor, couches and hand railings. There was blood sprayed in every direction, including the roof, and some eerie slow ballet played in the background. "No wonder Nedley was so spooked.” Wynonna said, more to herself than Waverly. “yeah” Waverly answered distracted, she didn’t know where to look or not look. She had noticed Nicole standing in the middle of the floor, looking pale. 

”Turn that off!" Wynonna yelled to a police officer standing near the stereo. Everyone jumped. Nobody had noticed there arrival, all still in shock at what they were seeing. Dolls immediately came over, “Dolls, what happened?” Wynonna asked, still trying to take in everything. “Not sure yet, we are stilling trying to find out. But we think they must have left out the back. There’s nothing on the front door camera, we are still accessing the back entrance.” Dolls answered, looking at his notepad.

Wynonna was looking towards the back entrance “They?... You think it was more than one person?” “Yeah, people are still seated, which says they either didn’t think they were in trouble or didn’t have time to react.” Dolls answered, looking back across the scene in front of him. “Okay, I’ll look at how they got out,” Wynonna asked, heading towards the back. Dolls turned to Waverly, “I’ll check on Nicole” Waverly answered before Dolls even asked. 

Waverly looked back to were Nicole was standing, and noticing she had gone. She looked at the police officer by the stereo who pointed towards the bathrooms. Waverly walked in "Nicole?" looking at the cubicles. Nicoles poked her head smiling. The biggest smile Waverly had seen for a long time. "Are you okay?" Waverly asked concerned. "Yeah of course. Why?" Nicole answered all chipper. Waverly stopped immediately. “Why?” She asked, confused. “You were just out there and now you are smiling?” Waverly asked frightened. “She’s happy, doesn’t she look happy?” Came a reply a voice she didn’t recognize. Waverly span around, and immediately looked up at the towering woman before her. She nearly knocked right into her. “I love her” Nicole cooed, “Umm…” Waverly shallowed hard. “Don’t you love me too?” The woman asked Waverly as she brushed her cheek. “Yeah, you're so pretty,” Waverly answered, blushing adorably at the woman.

“Good…” The woman answered looking between Waverly and Nicole who looked like love-sick puppies. “I’ll see you both tonight.” The woman nodded, “Yes” they both answered in unison. When the woman had left, Nicole asked, “Baby, what’s tonight?” “No idea.” Waverly looked around, not sure what was happening, but feeling happy and warm.

Wynonna, on the other hand, had followed the blood trail down the back entrance, and out to the back Alley. The alley she was in last night. The blood trail eventually ran out. There was the odd bottle here and there, plus vomit patches but nothing out of the ordinary. She returned to Pussy Willows to find Waverly and Nicole standing by the bar, talking. They were smiling and looking very excited. Wynonna looked around and saw that everyone else looked that same. Huge smiles, happy and excited. Dolls and Nedley were the only ones not there, Wynonna noted. She couldn’t see them anywhere. “What the fuck?” Wynonna said before it all went dark.


	3. The Vampires

“Woah, Woah. Hold on a minute!” Jeremy yelled to Wynonna. She had woken up on the couch at the homestead, with a massive headache and a rage to match. “Who hit me?” Wynonna yelled continuing to advance on Jeremy. They were nearly at the bottom of the stairs. Jeremy swallowed hard. He knew he was no match for Wynonna, even without peacemaker. “It… it wasn’t me…” Jeremey stuttered. “Well, I know that. You wouldn’t be that stupid!” Wynonna answered, barely controlling her rage. 

“Wynonna.” Waverly interrupted coming down the stairs. She was scared for Jeremy, Wynonna looked like she was about to lose it any second. A flash of red passed in the corner of Wynonna’s vision. Thud. Wynonna fell to the ground – unconscious for the second time that day. 

“A whiskey bottle… really?” Waverly asked Nicole, who had snuck up behind Wynonna. “Well, it’s the first thing I could find in the kitchen,” Nicole replied, shrugging. “I’ll get something to contain her properly…” Looking back to Wynonna, with an evil grin. Jeremy nodding his approval as he tried to calm himself down. “Yeah, I don’t want her coming after me again!” He said nervously looking down at Wynonna.

“We can’t kill her. We love Wynonna.” Waverly said, looking between Nicole and Jeremy. “Do we?” Nicole asked, looking at Waverly, who simply answered with raised eyebrows. Nicole huffed, “Look, all I am saying is that with Wynonna ‘contained’ I could finally get some alone time with my girlfriend.” Nicole said, stepping over Wynonna, and pulling Waverly into her. “I know, baby. But we can’t kill her, she is still my sister.” Waverly answered liking this stronger side to Nicole. “Plus, they said not to hurt her.” Waverly finished. Nicole answered by kissing her.

“Ahem!” Jeremy interrupted. Nicole spun around so quickly, she almost felt dizzy. “Not you too!” Advancing on Jeremy. Jeremy started to back away. He was less scared of Nicole than Wynonna but not by much. “Ummm… I don’t mean to interrupt. But we need to do something with Wynonna. She will come around soon.” Jeremy said in one breath. Nicole stopped and looked back down at Wynonna. 

“We could put her in a coffin…” Nicole thought out loud. “I think they left one in the lounge room.” Waverly said, walking to check. “Hope she is not Claustrophobic,” Jeremy answered. “Any last words Wynonna...?” Nicole said, beginning to drag her towards the coffin. “What? No sarcastic, politely incorrect retort?” Nicole continued, to the still unconscious Wynonna. “Hey!” Waverly said, “she might be whiskey soaked and full of donuts, but she is still Wynonna.” Waverly finished, looking almost angry at the two of them, almost. “Yeah ok sorry.” Jeremy answered immediately.

“Your right.” Nicole said standing her full height, seemingly refocusing on the task at hand. “Jeremy can help me put her in the coffin, and we can take it to the party when we go. Waves you can finish getting ready, I’ll be up in a minute…” Before turning back to a still flustered Jeremy “And before you say anything, we will still make it to the party in plenty of time. Now come on, hurry up.” Nicole finished. 

*******

Nicole and Waverly walked into the party arm in arm. Both women looking stunning in their outfits. Waverly in a beautiful stylish gown, and Nicole in a sophisticated black pantsuit. They quickly got a drink by a passing waiter. “Where have you been hiding this number?” Waverly asked Nicole, looking admiring at her. “I was saving it for our one-year anniversary,” Nicole answered. Looking just admiringly at Waverly. “You look amazing, and I am so lucky to have you.” Waverly cooed. Nicole smiled brightly, making Waverly’s heart beat a bit faster. “I love you, Waverly Earp.” Nicole answered and kissed Waverly. Who returned the kiss and responded, “I love you, Nicole Haught.” They continued to look loving at each other.

“Hey guys, doesn’t everyone look great.” Jeremy said as he approached them from across the room. Their moment was broken, but at least they got to finish it. “Yeah, I haven’t seen everyone dressed up like this since…” Waverly answered her thoughts drifting off. She couldn’t quite remember, but she knew she had. The three of them continued to look around, everyone looked happy, and content. The music was soft and gentle, and the decorations were warm and inviting. “Nice bow tie by the way.” Waverly commented to Jeremy, “Thanks. Trying to look sharp for my liege.” Standing up a little straighter.

“Welcome, Welcome.” Came a commanding voice, a voice that Nicole didn’t recognize. Normally she would be on guard but today, she didn’t seem to mind. All she was feeling was warm and fuzzy. And even though she knew something wasn’t right, and she wasn’t reacting normally, she didn’t care. She was enjoying this feeling of having Waverly on her arm. 

“We are all here for a feast and celebrations…” The commanding voice continued. “The original families are the guests of honor, and the rest, enjoy yourselves. We will.” He looked around, hungrily, and laughed. The vampires all started laughing with him, and those glamoured looking at them adoringly, laughing along as well. He took another drink, as the music picked back up again. “Let the feast begin.” He said, raising his glass. 

***** 

“Wynonna are you in there?” Dolls said knocking on the coffin that was in the basement of the house where the party was happening. “Do dead people talk?” came the reply. Dolls rolled his eyes and pulled back the lid. Wynonna immediately sat upright, “Its more cramped in here than the where I lost my virginity.” Wynonna said as Dolls helped her get out. 

Dolls just smirked. Wynonna, looked around trying to orient herself “Where are we?” finally looking at Dolls, “Basement of the Gardener house.” Dolls answered, and looked up “Everyone else is upstairs, glamoured.” Dolls finished. Wynonna nodded, hearing the music and shuffling of feet above their heads. “Feel weird talking to a coffin?” Wynonna asked. “Yeah.” Dolls answered, “but at least I found you.” Wynonna nodded. 

“Where’s peacemaker?” Dolls asked looking Wynonna up and down, noticing that there was nowhere she could hide it in the dress she was wearing. “Right, umm.” Wynonna answered, looking at herself. “This dress screams Waverly, so there must be a clutch around here somewhere.” As she leaned headfirst back in the coffin, finding it almost immediately. “Gotta admire that adorable fashionista, she does love to accessorize!” Wynonna finished, as she triumphally pulled peacemaker out of her clutch. Dolls just looked at her “Are you done?” “Right, yep um, Vampires taking over Purgatory, got it.” Wynonna answered. As she started to head up the stairs followed by Dolls. 

“Umm dolls, we have a problem.” Wynonna said looking around. Dolls stopped and looked at her. “There have to be at least a hundred people. How are we going to stop this? I don’t think peacemaker will work.” Wynonna finally realizing. “In black badge, they told us that if we kill the vampires, all the civilians who have been glamoured will return to normal.” Dolls answered. “Yeah well, I worked out "kill the vampires" part on my own… But how?” Wynonna said rolling her eyes. 

“With these…” Pulling Wynonna to the side and opening a briefcase she didn’t know he was holding. Seeing the surprise on her face, “Being observant is not your specialty.” Dolls continued sarcastically. “Now is not the time Dolls!” Wynonna replied almost childlike. As he opened the case, it had about 10 stakes in it. “We are going to need to more stakes.” Wynonna finished. “I saw chairs on my way in.” Dolls replied after a minute, and immediately pulled her towards them. 

They returned to the party shortly after, with the briefcase and clutch filled with stakes. Fortunately, no-one had been eaten yet, but Dolls could tell the Vampires were getting hungry. “We don’t have much time.” Dolls whispered to Wynonna. “On it.” Wynonna replied as she smashed the drinks table, drawing attention. “You do like to make an entrance, don’t you?” Dolls scolded. “Meek and mild is not my style Dolls, you know that.” “Yeah well dead, is not mine. Let’s keep it that way.” Dolls answered, looking around trying to find the leader. Most people were huddled in small groups, each with their own vampire. ‘I wonder if they know that they are about to be eaten?’ Dolls thought. “He must be in the next room, come on.” Dolls said, leading Wynonna through the crowd into the other room. 

The leader of the vampires sat patiently in his chair. “So, the guest of honor has finally arrived.” He said toying with Wynonna. “Better late than never.” Wynonna snapped back. “You're just in time for the show.” He said, said standing. “The only one who will be eating anything tonight is you!” Wynonna replied. He laughed. “I beg your pardon.” “You heard me, now let them go.” Wynonna said. “Now why would I do that, when I went to so much trouble getting them here.” He answered cockily. “Oh, I don’t know survival, maybe.” Wynonna flashing a stake. 

“You are no match for us… for me.” He replied, glaring at Wynonna. They were now surrounded. “Hurry it up Wynonna.” Dolls said, leaning in to whisper to her. Wynonna looked around, and just as she was about to focus back on the leader, a vampire launched at her from her right. Wynonna responded immediately, “Eat a dick!” as she slammed the stake into his face. He vanished instantly. Chaos began. 

Waverly was now de-glamoured after Wynonna killed the first vampire, “Wynonna! What is going on.” Noticing for the first time, that everyone was glamoured. “Oh, welcome back baby girl.” Wynonna answered as she killed another Vampire. “Well, umm vampires have glamoured Purgatory. The original families are being offered to Bulshar, and the rest are going to be eaten by vampires.” Wynonna finished. “…Oh” Waverly said, taking a stake from Wynonna helping. Petra and the leader went to the other room. “Dolls!” Wynonna yelled, “yeah I’m good…go!” He replied. 

“Hey, where’s Nicole?” Waverly asked, looking around. Nicole was fighting alongside Dolls, she had been de-glamoured with Waverly. “You’ll serve us.” A vampire cooed Nicole, re-glamouring her. Nicole started to protect her vampire. “Not my girlfriend you bitch!” Waverly yelled angrily, advancing towards them. Wynonna caught Nicole off guard and pulled her out of the way. “You don’t want to be in way of this,” Wynonna said to Nicole, knowingly. “A pissed off Waverly was a scary sight, and she a raging Waverly, is worse.” Wynonna finished. “She is my best vampire.” Nicole answered. "And Waverly is your best girlfriend...” Wynonna answered, before continuing. “She might be small, but she is an Earp. And a pissed off Earp!” Wynonna said, admiring her sister. Nicole still glamoured, nodded in reply. Waverly shoved the stake straight through the vampire’s heart. Nicole, now un-glamoured, reached to Waverly, taking her by the hand. “Waverly”. “Are you ok?” Waverly asked. “Waves, I’m fine.” Taking a stake from Wynonna and killing another Vampire. “Now go with Wynonna. We won’t be long.” Nicole yelled as she killed a vampire. “Nice one.” Dolls said appreciatively, moving to fight near Nicole. They were slowing getting the upper hand. 

Wynonna pulled peacemaker out, trying to clear a path. “Wooden bullets.” Wynonna answered Waverly’s unasked question. They rounded into the next room, with the leader of the vampires hiding out. “It seems we are at an impasse.” He said cockily. “Where is Doc?” Wynonna asked, guilty, just noticing his absence. “Don’t worry… I’m fine” Doc answered. Wynonna spun around, almost running to Doc. Who did not look fine, in fact, it looked anything but fine. Doc nodded and simply said “Later.” Dolls, Nicole, Jeremy and Nedly all came into the room. “I think he is the last one.” Dolls said pointing to the leader, all four breathing heavy but otherwise unharmed.

Wynonna returned to the leader and smiled satisfactorily. “What does Bulshar want?” The leader laughed, “you will never beat him.” “Wanna bet?” Wynonna said, raising peacemaker. “Even Wyatt couldn’t beat him!” The leader answered laughing evilly. “Yeah, well. I’m not Wyatt.” Wynonna answered, before shooting him.


End file.
